Talk:Radiation disruptor
Removal of Wiki-links weapon scientist agency radiation life form minute The non-canon Star Trek wiki is not the place to create articles about the above things. Are you seriously going to write: A weapon is... A scientist is... An agency is... Radiation is... A life form is... A minute is... Those are articles worthy of Wikipedia, not the non-canon Star Trek wiki. I'll grant that red links leave room for expansion, but not on stupid trivial things such as a minute. --DarkKnight 05:48, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah I agree thats stupid. lol A minute article or a scientist article would be really dumb. 71.197.230.240 07:36, 15 April 2007 (UTC) I agree personally I wouldn't bother with most of these, but Mike is obviously interested in and intends to write such articles, when he makes an effort to link something he generally makes the page. The pages in question would admittedly be little more than disambiguation but would serve a purpose. -- 8of5 11:33, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :I do have some experience fleshing out articles like this... :* :* :* :* :* :Some of these are simply redirects to lists or categorys at MA, but they do exist and I feel they are useful. Where else on MB are we going to put a list of radiation types? :I'm not sure why it would be such an issue for someone else on the wiki to contribute to a handful of articles, ignore administrator reminders on policy, and then decide that said administrator does not have the right to create links... --- Captain MKB 14:15, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::If information on such things is available for Memory Alpha, them it would be erroneous to include them here. The minute article there is included with a reference to an episode of the Original Series. Perhaps lifeform would be relevant for this encyclopedia, but the others would be easily found at Alpha. It's a matter of article efficiency over a waste of space. If you're going to link them, than make the articles anyways instead of whining. --DarkKnight 06:19, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :The stories' treatment of energy, radiation, scientists, lifeforms, weapons and time is vastly different in Star Trek novels, games and comics than it is in MA's episode articles. Please stop being belligerent about the fact that i want to expand about the stories' treatment of energy, radiation, scientists, lifeforms, weapons and time in Star Trek novels, games and comics. :I'm not whining by making links. I appreciate your contributions thus far, in the future I would suggest working with this community rather than working against it. -- Captain MKB 08:31, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::All I'm doing is pointing out relevance in the articles. If you interpret it as "working against the community," don't. If it's working against anybody, it's working against you. You might want to keep an open mind about these things, and realize that perhaps it might not be relevant fro MB, just as I'm considering that it might. --DarkKnight 20:03, 16 April 2007 (UTC)